Damsel in Distress
by Princess Seraphina88
Summary: WARNING: This is not a Mamoru story. Rated M for future content. During the R season break up, what would happen if it wasn't Mamoru who saved Usagi...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon. I know I'm writing _A Clearer Future _and _Changes, _but I couldn't resist.

Usagi was running through the streets in her pyjamas and a cardigan looking for the runaway Rini yet again. She was so tired of having to run after that brat, but she knew she had a duty to protect the inicent even if they weren't all that inicent.

She kept running and running, and suddenly she heard a scream, and a bright light shone in the sky, she knew Rini was in trouble, and ran straight for that direction.

Upon coming up to where they were, she could see the Akyashi sisters trying to capture her yet again.

Holding her compact close to her mouth, so she doesn't get heard by the sisters or Rini, she kisses her compact.

When her lips met the compact it opened and the crystal sparkled into life.

'Hold it!' she shouts.

'Ah, Sailor Moon just in time' says Petz who is holding Rini by the neck.

While Petz is distracted Rini manages to bite Petz's hand 'Ouch! the little brat bit me!' Petz screamed dropping Rini.

Rini ran and hid behind Sailor Moon, 'Droid hipnotica come forth' orders Petz

'Yessss master' says Hipnotica

'Get Sailor Moon' orders Petz, 'We will leave you to it' and the two sisters vanish.

'You are sleepy' says Hipnotica

'I'm not even tired' says Sailor Moon

A weird light the appears coming out of Hipnotica's horn thingy.

It bathes Sailor Moon in its light and she starts feeling tired.

'Run, Rini' says Sailor Moon barely suppresing a yawn.

She drops to her knees, and Rini starts screaming.

The other scouts have now appeared, in time to hear Sailor Moon say 'Good night'.

Sailor Jupiter ran forward just in time to catch her leader 'What happened Rini?' she asks

'It's all my fault' says Rini who instantly starts crying.

Sailor Venus kneels down and embraces the child, giving her comfort, trying to calm her down to get an explaination.

Everytime they try to ask her something, she just crys harder.

They decide to let her calm down on her own.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jupiter puts her leader undearneath a nearby shelter, on the bench. Settling her leaders head on her lap, 'She's so cold!' exclaims Jupiter.

Mercury touches her earring and her visor covers her eyes, pulling out her mini computer of her subspace pocket. 'You guys comethings sapping her life at a defying speed, if we don't do something soon, she'll dye.' explains Mercury sadly.

Luna thinking theres only one person who could help, runs off to find Darien.

Coming up to his apartment, she jumps through and straight onto the lap of Tuxedo Kamen.

Shocked Luna shouts 'Why are you ignoring your bond?' she asks.

'I need to keep away from her, to protect her' says Darien sadly.

'Well you staying away from her doesn't seem to be protecting her very well' yells Luna

'What!, they told me she would be safe' yells Darien

'Who is _they?' _asks Luna suspiciously

'Never mind that, whats wrong with Serena?' asks Darien

'Something is killing her, she's in a coma and won't wake up, and so long as she stays in this was she will die as it slowly saps her life energy' says Luna sadly.

'Alright I'll come' says Darien

-

Mercury is knelt holding Sailor Moon's hand, Jupiter is stroking her hair, with her head in her lap, Venus is comforting Rini and Mars is pacing.

They hear a motorcycle pull up, turning they see Tuxedo Kamen on Dariens bike.

'About time you got her' screamed Raye.

All the girls are currently giving him evils, he sees Jupiter sat on the bench and finally spots Serena, looking pale.

He blanches not sure what to do, before he can move a bright light appears and a figure appears.

'You disgust me Tuxedo Mask, not coming to your beloved's aid due some silly dreams' says a male voice

The girls all look up at him shocked, Rini walks up to him 'How could you?' cried Rini she then kicked him in the shin and ran and hid behind Raye.

All the girls smirked at the girls attempt at protecting their leader.

'So who might you be?' asks Luna

'I'm surprised you don't recognise him sister' states the cat beside him

_'No, it can't be, they died on the Moon'_ Luna spots the sun mark on his companion cats head 'Apollo!, I saw you die on the moon'

'Yes, sister, I also saw you die too, but yet here you stand' said Apollo

The figure steps into the light, 'Daddy' screams Rini and runs and hugs him.

'Rini,I come from the future to help Sailor Moon' explains the man. Rini looks at him confused.

'Now for introductions, I am Apollo, guardian of the Prince of Solaria the kingdon of the sun!' said Apollo, 'the man next to me is said Princeexplains Apollo.

'I don't remember a Prince of the Sun, and why do you look just like me' says Tuxedo Kamen snidley

Stepping forward, 'No you wouldn't _cousin_, since your armies kept us busy on Earth during the fight' explained the Prince

He turned his blue eyes onto his sleeping princess, 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this guy in this life either, I am yet to awaken my memories in this time, you will see me again in a few years', he leans down and kisses Serena on the lips. Rini gasps, before she can ask him why he disappeared.

Everyone is stood shocked, before they can get their wits about them, Sailor Moon stirs 'What happened you guys?' she asked.

Everyone is releived, all the girls run to hug her, looking up she sees Darien, _did he save me _she asks herself. No he couldn't have, he doesn't love me no more.

'Darien why can't we be together anymore, why don't you love me' asks Sailor Moon

'I just don't love you anymore Serena' he turns to leave.

With his back turned the others didn't see the tears running down his face.

-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Havent had much interest in this story, thinking of disbanding it.

Chapter 3:

Usagi was sat on the wall at the beach watching as a full moon ascended into the eveing sky, it wasn't a cold night but she had her knees drawn against her chest and you could see silver tear tracks coming down her face as she stared off into the horizon.

Her future was gone, there was no rewind button for reality. Mamoru still wouldn't talk to her and had abruptly left for University in America. She was starting to heal, but the hole in her heart just got bigger when Chibi-usa disappeared from existence in a twinkle of golden light.

Thinking about Chibi-usa brought on a new wave of tears and wracking sobs, Rei wasn't being much help either and blamed her for Mamoru and Chibi-usa being gone.

Oh it was times like these that Pluto or her mother Queen Serenity would appear and give her that all important talk on how to fix things, but she felt that this was irraparable and nothing could change it.

Standing up she walked towards the surf, her crescent moon appeared on her brow, but she didn't transform. She just stood on the sand feeling the calming ocean washing away her woes.

'USAGI! called a worried voice.

She turned to look at the person who called her, the way she looked was just as described from the visions.

Usagi was so numb she didn't even notice that she was laying on the wet sand, all she could see was a blonde head and concerned eyes before darkness over took her.

'How long has she been like this? Don't the others care?' asked Michiru said worriedly.

'How did you know she was here Michiru? asked Haruka

'The ocean was playing happily, but I could feel a deep sadness from this area, even though I could feel the ocean was content' said Michiru

Haruka picked her up and carried her to her black skyline, leaning their princess's head on Michirus lap, Haruka revved the engine and they sped off towards their home.

~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

Mina and Lita walked the shopping mall towards the arcade, opening the door the bell tinkled happily welcoming new customers, Motoki turned and smiled at his favourite customers.

His face fell when he read their expressions 'Still no luck?' he asked.

'No, it's like she completely disappeared' said Mina

'I feel so damn frustrated, I wish she had of confided in us we are supposed to be her best friends' yelled Lita banging her fist on the counter.

'Don't break the place Lita, I just finished paying for the revamp' said Motoki

'Gomen Motoki' said Lita blushing.

Mina leant against the counter putting her chin in the cup of her hands, 'Its not like we encouraged her in the first place, it was always her encouraging us' she said sadly.

'Have you girls trying talking to Haruka or Michiru yet, Usagi is often cheered up in their pressence, maybe they know something?' said Motoki

The two girls looked at each other opened mouthed in shock, _'Now, why didn't we think of that?'_they thought.

Running through the doors like a heard of elephants in their rush to leave, their seats spinning from their abrupt departure.

Motoki could only watch and shake his head, returned to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying this one :D Heres the next installment.

Chapter 4:

Standing in the doorway of the darkened room they watched their princess sleep, their faces grim and their posture tense.

Usually calm Hotaru stood their her hands balled into tight fists, her nails embedded almost drawing blood. Her usually kind and happy eyes a light amythsyt, now dark light storm clouds before the strom breaks.

Haruka stood feet shoulder width apart, arms crossed her whole aura tense and ready to pounce. Her usually emotionless face drawn in a sneer, her eyes so full of her emotions she usually kept well in check.

Her partner Michiru stood quitely watching her partner with worry clear in her features, she reaches a hand to calm her partner, Haruka fliches from the brief touch jaring her out of her dark thoughts.

'I'm sorry to pull you thoughts, I'm worried about our Hime-sama she still hasn't woken yet' said Michiru.

Hearing a whimper and seeing a frown cross her hime's face, Hotaru walked across to her and touched her face and screamed. Her skin was so hot to the touch, and her crescent moon was still shining the only light in the dark room.

Michiru using her powers while holding Hotaru's hand ran healing water over her burn, so it would calm the skin and stop it from blistering.

'I think we're out of our depth here, I think we need to locate Ami and ask her opinion' said Haruka.

~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruka paced backwards and forwards across the loungeroom, running her hand through her hair cursing under her breath.

Michiru raised a finely groomed eyebrow, not used to this side of Haruka.

Hotaru sat on the floor using the coffee table as a desk, she was holding a pencil in her hand having ceased her colouring to watch Haruka pace.

Sensing someone at the door Haruka stormed over to the front door and threw it open harshly, not looking she snaps at the visitor 'What do you want' she snarls.

'Now that's not very nice Haruka-chan' said Mina pouting.

Surprise lit up Haruka's face 'What you guys doing here?' she asked.

'I'm guessing you weren't expecting us, by chance would you know the where abouts of Usagi-chan?' asked Ami

Haruka's features sombered from a change in mood 'You better come in' her voice grim.

The inners just looked at each other confused, shrugging they followed the wind senshi in the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

'We ere just thinking of coming to find you guys, how did you guys know to come here?' asked Haruka

'Honestly Haruka we dont know, one minute we are talking at the shrine next minute at your door' said Rei

'I think our Hime has something to do with this, maybe she called for you with the crystal after all her emotions affect the crystal its possible that knowing she needed you brought you here' said Setsuna.

'You're talking about teleportation aren't you Setsuna?' asked Ami

Turning to look towards the hallway that lead to the room where she was resting, she looked worriedly hoping her Hime was okay.

While the others were busy talking in the lounge room Hotaru showed Ami to the room where their Hime was resting.

'How's your hand Hotaru?' asked Ami

'It's fine, nothing compared to what Hime is going through' said Hotaru

Ami was prepared to enter a dark room, but the room was far from it.

Kneeling beside the princess she took our her Mercury computer and was currently scanning her, the others all followed and were stood in various positions around the room.

'What's wrong with her Ami?' asked Haruka.

'I'm unsure she appears to be in perfect health, what's wrong with her now doesn't appear to be physical' said Ami

Usagi's compact opened and the crystal floated out, letting off a blinging silver light.

'What's going on?' asked Rei

'I don't know' answered Ami

'Maybe I can be off assitance', they all looked up from Usagi and all dropped onto bended knee.

'Your highness, it is good to see you again' said Setsuna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A/N: I know I'm so evil, you guys wanted it to be more indepth so I went into more of a description. I'm just hoping this chapter is long enough and to your liking. Next one will be better I promise. Now who do you think this 'Highness' os they are addressing? See if you can guess right!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying this one :D Heres the next installment.

Chapter 5:

Last time:

_'Maybe I can be of assistance'_

They all turned from Usagi and kneeled before the figure ' Your Highness, it is good to see you again'

~~~~~XXXXX~~~~XXXX~~~~~~

'Over the years i have discovered that our moon is not from this dimension, none of us are' said the figure

'WHAAAT, you mean we've been protecting this pile of muck for nothing' screamed Uranus

'Now now Uranus I know you never approved of Endymion, and I'm glad that you support me' said the figure.

(A/N: please note the outers have not been to the future yet).

'Do any of you happen to remember what the planet our home orbited, and how Mercury was cold, and Mars was really hot, that's because they had diffent locations from where we are from' said the figure

'How come we were forced to move?' asked Saturn

'Because the people on the Earth thought to destory our moon as it interfered with _things_ , in order to keep the peace we swapped the Moon to this dimension. That's why the planets apart from the moon and the earth show no evidence of life, because my mother only had just ascended to the throne and only had enough power for us to be brought here with our Moon, its why you guys feel so out of place with your planets' said the figure.

'So who are you?' asked Saturn

'Why firefly don't you recognise me, I afterall birthed you after the defeat of mistress 9' the figure smiled from the memory

'But that means...' 'Ahahaha I'm sorry Hotaru, I am unable to allow you to say who I am or Pluto will kill me' she said smiling

Everyone glared daggers at Setsuna, she sweat dropped ' just remembered I need to check the time gates' and abruptly disappeared.

The girls turned to speak to the beautiful lady but she too had vanished and along with her the glow.

Turning to check on Usagi her moon had disappeared, and was now sleeping peacefully, or so they thought...

~~~~~XXXX~~~~XXXX~~~~~~

In her dream she was running through the dense fog, she could barely see in five feet in front of her.

She was dressed in her princess atire, her crescent moon shining vividly though the darkness.

Her expression is wide with fear and tears stream down her cheeks, looking back she sees a tall dark figure chasing her.

The figure is shrouded by the fog and is hardly visible but could hear the thud thud thud of boots, and could see a tinge of red of a cap as it fluttered behind the person chasing her.

She could here the steps catching up, and felt a tug on her hair, she knew they had caught her.

Just as she turned to look upon her stalker she tripped over what appeared to be a rock.

Startling her awake just as she landed on her bedroom floor with a thud.

Laying there on the floor, as the moonlight filtered in through the window.

Staring at the roof, tears still fresh on her cheeks '_What the heck was that!' _she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~

A/N: What the heck indeed, typing next chapter as you read :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying this one :D Heres the next installment.

Chapter 6:

'Usagi isn't safe here anymore, we need to do something' said Haruka pacing

'Where can we take her on Earth where he wouldn't be able to locate her?' asked Lita

'I have an idea, but its risky' said Setsuna, the others nodded in agreement, they would go along with Setsuna's plan.

~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~

Usagi is sat with her hair down, still in her pjs staring out the window.

She turned to face the door as it opened, reaching her hand under her pillow for the crystal.

'Princess, I have a mission for you' said Setsuna. 'You will take Hotaru with you, this is a mission only you two can succeed, if you succeed we will join you' she instructed.

~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

In senshi form landing in a clearing in a dense forest, tired from their journey the collapsed onto their knees.

Four figures are sparing in the distance, temporarily distracted by the new presence he frowned in confusion.

Just as quick as it had appeared it faded away to almost nothing, he felt a sharp pain and started rubbing his chin where his opponent had managed to land a punch during his distraction.

'What's wrong dad, did you sense something?' asked Gohan

'Yeah, you could say that' said Goku still staring towards the forest where the presence had come from.

Vegeta stood there confused with Goku's behaviour 'What's wrong Kakkortt...?' not allowing him to continue his question Goku up and took off towards the forest.

The others looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to follow thier obviously worried companion, they had but no choice to follow him.

~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'This clearing, in this forest always seems to attract visitors for some reason' _thought Goku

Landing he stood watching the figure that was covered in shadow, preparing that it may be an enemy he stood in fighting stance.

Sensing the others landing behind him, looked towards the hill.

The others looked up, walking towards the top.

Clouds moved on, pushed by the breeze, and for the first time were able to see their visitors.

'They're just young girls, how can they be the source of that power we felt' asked Vegeta

One of the girls stirred and started moving, turning she shook her hime to wake her.

Finally feeling that she was being watched, she turned and glared at the quartet.

Standing, almost falling over from her dizzy spell, pulling a scythe as if from no where she leant on it for a few moments.

Obviously in pain, she tensed point the schythe at them, did she really think they were an enemy.

'Why do you watch us?' she spoke, her voice gentle as a breeze and just as threatening as a dragons snarl.

Placing one foot forward, Goku tried to move closer, but in the blink of an eye barely seeing her movements, she had her scythe close to his throat.

_'Whoa, this girl means business' _Goku thought.

Her gaze boring into his, her eyes started to waver and she toppled over heading for the ground, Gohan ran to catch her to stop her descent.

Trunks walked over to the other girl, and found he was pushed away by a great force.

'Trunks, stay here and guard her until she wakes or you are able to approach her' instructed Vegeta.

Nodding he joins the blonde on the hill, sitting down on the hill facing her, watching her sleep, he found it very peaceful and soon found himself drifting off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan's feet touched the grass in front of his home, he barely had chance to land before the girl was taken from him.

Bereft of her presence he felt empty, deciding to join his father in a spar to take his mind off things.

Vegeta stood nearby, arms crossed and scowling towards the forest _'Where have I see that hairstyle before?' _he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'll leave it there for tonight, what did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying this one :D Heres the next installment.

Chapter 7:

Since the others had left then sun had gone down and the stars were shining brightly, it was now night time.

The breeze wafted through the trees, rustling the leaves and mussing trunks's fringe as he dozed with his head facing down and his arms crossed leaning against a tree.

As the breeze continued to tease his hair over his nose, he sneezed '_I think it's time i cut may hair' _he thought.

The breeze blew again and he shivered, '_How can she not be cold?' _he thought.

Curious to see if he could approach, carefully he stepped closer, closing his eyes expecting to get thrown again, he was shocked to still be stood there.

Approahing the sleeping blonde, her hair moving gently in the breeze, he caught a wiff of vanilla and cherry blossoms, he got a shiver up his spine.

Kneeling down to her level, disputing whether to wake her or not, he reaches his hand forward and touches her arm, to find her pleasently warm and her skin very soft.

It was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to wake her, sighing he got ready to lift her and accidentally touched the compact resting on her chest.

Blushing from the contact with her soft chest, he is blinded by a great white light and many hidden memories come back to him, opening his eyes he now sees her in her pjs, her transformation having disappated.

Picking her up, relishing in the feel of her in his arms, he felt something wrap around his arm, he almost dropped her in shock. He certainly hadn't expected her to have one of _those._

Landing at his house, he left her in his mothers capable hands for medical treatment.

Closing his bedroom door, and sliding down the door behind him, running his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what to think, he couldn't make sense of these new memories and the girl.

It was a fairly bright night, looking up towards the night sky he see's something he's never seen before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know evil aren't I

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru woke up to smells from the kitchen, her tummy started to protest.

Grimacing she headed down stairs, as she stood on the bottom step, everyone sat at the table turned and stared.

Her hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she frozen in place unsure of what to do.

'Oh, your finally awake, come join us for breakfast, there's plenty' said a female voice from the kitchen doorway.

Looking towards the sound she saw an older woman with long black hair and black eyes and a warm smile gesturing towards the table, 'My name is Chi Chi, that oaf stuffing his face is my husband Goku, you'll meet our sons later they are off training' she explained.

Just as she sat down the door slammed open, two rambunctious boys with black gravity defying hair came rushing in all covered in mud.

'Oh no, I don't think so boy's march yourselves straight for a bath, no food until you are squeeky clean' she berated.

'Awww muuuum, we're soo hungry' said Goten

'You should have thought about that before playing in the mud, now off with you' she instructed.

Both boys ran upstairs 'Sorry about that' she said, 'It's no trouble, my family is just as noisy' Hotaru said happily.

Hotaru had just picked up her fork to eat when the door opened again, to reveal a man and woman, his hair was black and gravity defying and he currently had his arms crossed and scowl on his face, the lady nice to him had hair the same colour as Michiru's and she smiled happily as she entered the room.

Smiling as she thought about the same way that Rei and Usagi were with each other, just as these two were.

Her fork hit her plate with a clatter, everyone looked up at her in shock, '_How could I fotget my hime?' _she thought.

Chi Chi sat next to her noticed the change in mood and went to comfort her, the door was flung open yet again disrupting the warmth of the room.

'So Trunk's whose the pretty lady?' asked Yamcha

'I don't know she won't talk to me' said Trunks

Hotaru looked up and squeeled, her face lit up with a huge smile, 'Hime, there you are!' wrapping her arms around the slim waist of the older senshi.

_'HIME?'_ everyone thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Mwa hahahahaha I'm evil I know, what you think?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying this one :D Heres the next installment.

Chapter 8:

Trunks stood there watching the two, they were in his dreams last night too.

He watched as they hugged, oblvious to those around them.

The girls blonde head raised, and her eyes met his, her eyes a pure blue the colour of sapphires, they were like a portal to her soul.

She smiled at him, it was wide and filled with happiness, his heart skipped a beat in excitement and he smiled back.

'If you guys don't come in and join us, glutton over here is going to eat it all' said Chi Chi

Goku sat there happily stuffing his face, not caring if people were watching his enjoyment.

They had only just sat down when they felt evil, standing quickly and running out the door, without so much of an explanation.

As she ran out the door Trunks got a glimpse of her face, it was grim and tense.

Getting up her followed, the others curious as well followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~

Usagi was stood hugging the happy Hotaru, she didn't understand why she was so happy to see her.

She could feel someone watching her, looking up her eyes met the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes she had ever seen.

Thinking about her dreams last night, she smiled at him and when he smiled back her heart did flip flops with joy.

She still couldn't understand what the dreams meant, or all these new feelings, all she wanted to do was go up and ravish him.

As if sharing the same thoughts he blushed, her tummy grumbled making its presence known.

'If you guys don't come in and join us, glutton over here is going to eat it all' said Chi Chi

Goku sat there happily stuffing his face, not caring if people were watching his enjoyment.

Only just sitting down to eat, they felt an immense evil energy headed their way.

Usagi turned to meet Hotaru's eyes, she nodded that she too had felt it.

With little or no explanation the ran out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

The others ran out side and were just in time to see Usagi get flung, the sound of her head hitting a nearby tree made them wince.

Goku stood watching from the doorway, worried for the girl 'Trunks go check that she's okay' he intructed.

'_There's something about that girl that brings out my protectiveness, something like protecting Gohan or Goten, I wonder if she could be...'_ his thoughts were interupted by a whack on the head by a magical frypan.

He turned to see his wife glaring daggers at him 'What are you standing here for, out kids are out there, get moving' she instructed.

Grumbling under his breath he teleported and ended up stood next to Vegeta 'So what do we do now Kakorot?' he asked

'We can't fight this evil, but we may as well try' entering a fighting stance the two grinned at each other, about to enjoy the fight.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~`

Trunk reached the spot where she'd hit the tree, he couldn't find her anywhere, surely she'd be out, looking around he found a trail of blood.

Following the trail it lead him to the clearing where they found them two nights prior, she was laying on the hill, her pjs tattered and torn and covered in blood.

Walking up to her, he could see the dried up blood that was earily coming from a cut to her temple, it was now healed.

'_Just who or what is this girl?' _he thought.

As he leant over to check her pulse, he saw a strange mark on her forhead '_I'm not familar with that symbol' _he thought.

Just as he reached forward to touch her neck a blinding silver light shot out of the symbol, straight to the empty sky above.

To say he was shocked was an understatement, it was a white orb floating above the atmosphere, it wasn't in his schools teachings.

A link had established between the orb and the girl, and he could see what looked like energy being transfered.

He could also see her colour was returning, to what he considered would be normal.

Looking to her right he could see her hand was tightly clasped around something, opening her grip he found what appeared to be glass shards.

_'How'd she get that?' _he thought.

Her stirring brought him back from her thoughts, she whispered something in a language he didn't understand.

Before he could protect himself, he was surrounded in a great warm silver light, he managed to open his eyes while shielding them, he could see the light was being generated by the shards in her hand.

He went to stand, before he could they disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So guys, that was longer than normal. What you think?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys, lost my mojo. Hope to keep updating regularly again. Still looking for my muse, but my mojo seems to be back for the time being...

Chapter 9:

Bulma went outside to locate that man, she was worried he hadn't been like this before. Sure he would yell and then go train but lately all he had done was stood leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, deep in thought.

This was what worried Bulma, never was he one who kept his worries inside and pent up. Having mentioned this to Goku earlier, he too was unsure of how to handle this broody Vegeta.

Sighing she walked up to him, and placed a hand on his arm, he flinched when she touched him. This had never happened before, sure he'd knock her hand away before she touched him, but never had he flinched away from her touch.

Tears gathered and she could feel a lump beginning to form in her throat, she decided to walk away and leave him be for the time being.

She still hadn't built up the courage to tell him how she felt about him, he just kept pushing her away.

Looking at him sadly one last time, sighing she opened the door to her lab closing it firmly behind her, once closed she allowed her feelings to flow.

There seemed to be something blocking him from remembering who this brat was, and it bothered him.

Sensing that onna's ki coming closer he just stood there wondering what she was doing, she usually knew to leave him alone when he was like this.

Watching her from the corner of his eye, she was starting to reach forward to touch him again, tensing his muscle before she could make contact.

He watched or more closely felt her internal battle, he just couldn't bring himself to comfort her, he just didn't know what to do.

Finally before he could yell at her, she turned and stormed off leaving him to his thoughts.

Looking up at the pale orb that was floating in the night sky, he thought he'd never see that orb again _why aren't I changing _he thought.

His brow creased into a frown, this dilemma was confusing him no end, first that brat appeared and now this orb he hadn't seen in years suddenly appeared.

_Maybe... Just maybe she has something to do with this _he thought, a grin forming and his face loosing its tense look softened, yes he knew who she was.

He laughed almost manically, it had been years since he saw her and he had given up hope that he would see her again.

Smiling to himself he left to go train, after all he wanted to show her how strong he was now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan stood watching the young girl with short purple hair, she seemed to be absorbed in her own thoughts.

As he came closer he heard her sigh, and could see that tears were running down her face.

She mumble something he couldn't hear, and he tried to get closer, a dark purple light surrounded her, she appeared to be looking into the purple orb.

Curiosity got the best of him, as he got as close as he could he tripped and ended up with his head in her lap.

Looking up into her face, she was not immused, infact she looked borderline murderous.

Before he could think any further the purple light surrounded them, trying to sheild his eyes he got a peak at the source of this light.

It appeared to be a heart shaped crystal attached to her chest, blushing, he quickly looked away and noticed a weird marking that adorned her forhead which also was glowed brightly.

Her face tilted upwards and he watched as a wide beam came down from the moon, thinking they were goners he closed his eyes tightly.

He felt a warm sensation but didn't dare open his eyes, he worried for what might happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yes sorry guys, I know this is a short chapter but all the more to look forward to in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for your support you guys :D here's the next installment :D

Chapter 10.

Trunks tried to move, he was so sore from whatever form over travel they just used.

Groaning he sat up, and placed his forhead in his hands, he felt a headache thumping at the back of his head.

His senses were still in overdrive from all the power she used, yet he could feel next to no ki coming from her.

Finally remembering that he was not alone, he shot up to find that he couldn't fly.

Looking around he spotted golden tresses spread around a body lying not too far away from him.

The gravity was intense, and he found it difficult to move.

Before he could think much further he felt another strong ki, headed right for them.

Dropping into a fighting stance, he was ready for whatever was to appear out of that purple orb.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touching the ground, the light cleared and he could see clearly again.

They were in a tangled heap from the turbulence during the travel, after they successfully untangled themselves blushing heavily.

Gohan looked around them, none of the surroundings were familiar.

'Where are we?' he asked.

She turned to him her face features sad, looking behind her he saw... _no it couldn't be, could it? _before he could think further he fainted.

Hotaru and Trunks sweat dropped, 'Exactly where are we?' he prompted.

Shaking her head she pointed towards a light that was hovering over the figure with the golden tresses.

Not sure on how to react to the light, he prepared to fight once more.

Putting her arm in front of him stopping his movements, she shook her head in a gesture meaning no.

Confused, he could only watch as the light solidified to form a small fairy like woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

'Welcome to my home my children, Princess Hotaru of Saturn and Prince Trunks of Vegetasei, it is nice to see you again' she said warmly

'Thank you for protecting my daughter as you always have Hotaru, our kingdom is in your dept' she said solemly.

A bright bliding light shot from the blonds brow and they found themselves in some sort of dome, and what looked like rubble.

Hotaru turned to Trunks 'Welcome to what remains of the Silver Palace of the Silver Millenium' she said sadly.

'You have met my hime, but are yet to know her name, I introduce to you Princess Serenity heir to the Silver Imperium Crystal' said Hotaru

'Why were we brought here your highness?' asked Hotaru

'No need to be so formal Hotaru, I am no longer Queen' said Selenity

'We are here so Usagi can get her full powers and also learn of her father, as well as give you your powers' she said further

'I thought I was already at my maximum, said Hotaru

'No you're not, you will continually grow in power to meet the needs of protecting those around you, there will be a time when it no longer grows, when your children take up your posts and you become queens of your own respective planets' she instructed.

'Now to save Usagi's life I'm going to need your help Trunks' she said

'Me, how can I possibly help?' he asked

'Simple' she said with a smirk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~

A/N: I think I'll leave it there for tonight, I might come back and add more to this chapter, don't know yet, depends on how the next chapter flows. Let me know what you think :D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you, as promised a new update for your continued support everyone, please enjoy :D!

Chapter 11.

Hotaru rolled her eye's she hated when Serenity-sama was like this, it was almost infuriating the way she'd just leave you sat on the edge.

Just remembering their other guest, 'he must feel so left out' she thought while turning to him and she gave him a smile.

She could barely contain a giggle when she saw him flush, she wasn't used to guys who were so shy.

Turning back she watched Trunks closely to see his reaction to the Queen.

~~~~~~~xxx~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was still stood in fighting stance, he had no idea what to make of this situation.

The girl in purple turned to him, and smiled reassuringly.

Watching Trunks he saw him tense, he wasn't quite sure if he should interfere, it seemed as if he was the odd one out.

Before his musings could proceed much further, the weird tiny lady floating in the air spoke again.

~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~

Trunks looked between the sleeping blond and the woman, he wasn't sure if she was a threat or not.

His beast only just contained at the thought of his girl being hurt, 'wait a sec, my girl?' he thought frowning, he wasn't too sure what to make of this new development.

'Now to save Usagi's life I'm going to need your help Trunks' she said

'Me, how can I possibly help?' he asked

'Simple' she said with a smirk.

~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~

Queen Serenity couldn't help but smirk at these new developments, things were starting to look up for her lonely daughter.

'Can you please pick her up and follow me' she said

'Hotaru, could you please de-transform down to your princess form, you will need the scythe' she instructed.

~~~~~XXXX~~~~~XXX~~~~XX~X~X~~X~X~

Making his way through the rubble, careful not to jostle or drop his precious bundle.

It made him sad to see it like this, he knew this place had something to do with the girl in his arms.

These thoughts made him think of the destruction of Vegetasei, and just made his mood darker.

'Trunks please lay my daughter at the base of the pillar, its time' she instructed.

Doing as she said, he knelt down and placed her down gently.

Stepping back to stand with Gohan, he watched crossing his arms over his chest and brooded.

~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~XXX~~~~~

Gohan watched his companion, he could feel the tension rolling off of Trunks in waves.

Coming to a standstill next to him, his posture and facial expressions reminded so much of Vegeta it was uncanny.

Smirking and shaking his head, trying to remove his thoughts of stubborn Princes, so he could focus on the matter at hand.

His friend looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, Gohan shook his head and gestured that it was nothing.

Trunks then turned and went back to his scowling.

~~~~~X~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~XXXX~~~~

No words necessary the Queen kneeled at her daughters side, and kissed her forehead.

The Queen stood and she increased into her normal size, and solidified, silently thanking her daughter for the power boost.

Turning to her guests, 'Please say goodbye to my darling for me' she said, tears running down her cheeks.

Walking around her daughter, she touched the pillar and in a flash of silver light she merged with the crystal.

They watched as the pillar hummed, a golden flash alerted them to the presence of a golden crescent moon on Usagi's forehead.

All they could do was watch as she floated off the ground, and the crescent moon then gave of a brilliant golden light that encased Usagi.

Shielding their eyes from the output of light, a burst of purple light brought their attention to their other companion.

She wore a calf length purple dress, and had what looked like a 'h' on her forehead.

Moving she stood in front of them, and holding her hands together a scythe appeared between them.

The two boys could only watch as power rammed into them, Hotaru knew it was time.

'Silence Wall' she said and a purple dome appeared surrounding them.

After that there was nothingness, all parties were now unconscious.

~~~~XXX~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~~~~~

A/N: Well guys, what did you think?


End file.
